


[Podfic] those were her words

by Shmaylor



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Defiance, Gen, Haircuts, Past Rape/Non-con, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: The night before they leave, Angharad pulls out a tub of white paint, the kind the War Boys use on their skin."We don't have to be silent anymore," she says, pushing the tin into the middle of their circle.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] those were her words

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [those were her words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225050) by [Spatz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatz/pseuds/Spatz). 



  
_cover art by[bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo)_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/%5bMad%20Max%20Fury%20Road%5d%20those%20were%20her%20words.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [those were her words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225050)

 **Author:** [Spatz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatz/pseuds/Spatz)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 0:03:40 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/%5bMad%20Max%20Fury%20Road%5d%20those%20were%20her%20words.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/those%20were%20her%20words.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to spatz for having blanket permission to podfic!


End file.
